


i have you, and that's enough

by qunnyv19



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang tidak kau ketahui adalah, bahwa mempunyai kau saja sudah cukup. — BarneyRobin {E:GiveawayHariBuku}</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have you, and that's enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother © Craig Thomas & Carter Bays. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Barney Stinson/Robin Scherbatsky  
> Warning: Oneshot. Setting: After their wedding. Untuk: Giveaway Hari Buku.
> 
> Enjoy!

.

**_That’s life, you know, we never end up where you thought you wanted to be._  
**

— Marshall, Season 2, Episode 17

.

“Hidupmu menyedihkan, Robin Stinson.”

Robin menghela napas. Dia bersedekap, mulutnya digigit sekuat mungkin, sementara matanya menatap cermin yang refleksinya menatap balik dengan garang. Kemudian Robin mengambil tas yang ada di atas kasur dan berbalik pergi.

.

“Hei, Barney, kau tahu Robin ke mana?” Suara Lily terdengar di seberang sana, dan Barney bisa membayangkan mata besarnya melebar penuh kecemasan. Barney mendesah dengan dramatis.

“Lily, istriku itu baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir—“

“Dia tidak menjawab teleponku, Barney Stinson!”

“Ya berarti dia sedang bekerja. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja kalau pekerjaan itu menuntutmu untuk melakukan banyak hal. Lihat kau, Lily, kau harus pergi ke Roma dan … oh, itu istri tercintaku. Robin, sudah siap ke kamar?”

“BARNEY!”

Mata Barney menelusuri Robin yang tampak lelah, rambutnya sedikit kusut, wajahnya pucat, dengan tas tangan yang terlihat seperti membebani hidup Robin. Robin terlihat sangat menyedihkan, dan bibirnya mengerucut ketika mendengar teriakan Barney tadi.

“Itu Lily?” tanyanya sambil mendekati Barney, sementara itu pekikan Lily sampai terdengar ke telinga Robin, yang kedengarannya seperti _kalau mau melakukan itu nanti saja_ atau _aku ingin bicara dengan Robin_ dan _kita sudah lama tidak berbicara_ —

“Mmhm,” sahut Barney acuh tak acuh dan segera mematikan sambungan telepon, lalu melempar ponselnya ke sembarang tempat, yang hebatnya mendarat ke sofa dengan aman. “Lelah sehabis bekerja hari ini? Tumben sekali.”

Robin tersenyum kecut dan segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas tangannya. Barney menaikkan alis, dan sebelum dia sempat melihat apa itu, dengan cepat Robin menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuh dan cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar.

“Who—whoa,” Barney berkata ketika Robin kembali lagi di hadapannya. Dia memainkan rambut pirangnya asal-asalan dan cengirannya melebar, “Nyonya Stinson ingin bermain kucing-kucingan?”

“Bu—“ Robin belum selesai dengan kalimatnya dan ponselnya berdering, terdengar dari tas yang dia taruh di sebelah televisi yang ada di ruang tamu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut. Dari Lily.

Lalu diangkatlah telepon tersebut, dan pertanyaan Barney sama sekali tidak terjawab.

.

Hari berikutnya, kelakuan Robin semakin aneh dan dia tampak kelelahan. Kemarin Barney sudah menyewa orang untuk membantunya membongkar kamar mereka berdua, namun tidak ada apa-apa selain barang-barang yang memang sudah seharusnya di sana. Barney berbaring dengan gelisah, kepala didongakkan ke langit-langit, dan dia berkata entah kepada siapa, “Aku tidak terima kalau aku kalah dari Nyonya Stinson … aku harus menemukan barang apa itu yang sedang disembunyikannya!”

Malamnya, Robin kembali dan Barney menahannya di depan pintu kamar sebelum Robin bisa masuk ke kamar. Dahi Robin berkerut dan Barney memberikan tatapan memelas dan memohon. Kemudian Robin memberikan ekspresi geli.

“Maaf, Barney Stinson,” tukasnya, dan dia menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menelusuri leher Barney, “Aku belum punya waktu untuk melakukan _itu_. Mungkin kalau—“

“Tidak!” Barney berteriak, hidungnya kembang-kempis, dan kemudian Robin sadar bahwa ini adalah salah satu kelakuan Barney yang konyol lagi. “ _Please_ , Robin Stinson, beritahu aku apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan!”

Robin mengulum senyumnya. “Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa.”

“Kau membuatku gila!”

“Aku tahu,” sahut Robin kasual, lalu dia menarik dasi Barney—ya, di mana pun dia akan tetap memakai setelan jas dengan panjang dan dasi yang rapi—sehingga Barney tercekik dan Robin bisa menerobos masuk.

Tangannya membanting pintu dari dalam sebelum Barney bisa masuk dan menanyainya beribu pertanyaan, dan terdengar suara kepala yang beradu dengan daun pintu, kemudian ringis kesakitan yang terlontar dari bibir Barney.

Robin menyalakan lampu. Dia membawa tas tangannya ke kasur, mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal, lalu dia menuju lemari penyimpanan rahasianya yang bahkan Barney tidak tahu—di belakang nakas terdapat semacam pintu kecil yang seukuran kepala, untuk menyembunyikan apa pun yang dia sembunyikan dari Barney selama ini.

Sudah terdapat empat buku. Robin sebenarnya sudah siap, namun dia juga tidak siap. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa seperti Lily. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa seperti orang lain. Dulu, Barney memang berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi … benarkah?

Dia berdiri, berjalan menuju laci yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, mengeluarkan kertas, pensil, dan penghapus, lalu kembali lagi ke kasurnya. Dia membolak-balik keempat buku tersebut bergantian, secara konstan, menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang sudah dia dapat, dan menuliskan hal-hal yang ada di kepalanya. Mungkin ini sudah benar. Mungkin ini yang terbaik.

Tepat ketika pintu kamar terbuka, Robin menyembunyikan semua buku dan kertas serta alat tulis yang dia punya ke dalam tas tangannya—sehingga tas itu kelihatan sangat tebal dan tidak wajar—lalu tersenyum kecut pada Barney yang masuk ke dalam kamar, penampilannya acak-acakkan.

“ _Seriously_ , Robin, apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan?”

“Tebak saja,” Robin menjawab, lalu dia mendekat ke arah Barney, memainkan dasinya. Barney menyeringai.

“ _Challenge accepted_.”

.

Pagi harinya, Robin bangun sepagi yang dia bisa, namun Barney lebih cepat dan dia sudah menemukan empat buku serta kesimpulan-kesimpulan yang sudah dibuat Robin.

“Buku untuk merawat anak, cara merawat anak dengan baik, mendidik anak—Robin …?”

Robin segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan matanya melebar ketika melihat Barney berhasil mengorek-ngorek tas tangannya.

“Robin, kau ingin—“

“Mungkin kau memang berkata tidak apa-apa, Barney,” Robin menggigit bibirnya, merasa frustrasi karena dirinya sendiri. “Tapi aku tidak punya anak. Aku tidak akan punya anak, Barney. Aku tidak bisa punya anak. Dan kau tidak akan punya keturunan, _selama-lamanya_. Kau menyukai anak kecil, aku sering melihatmu bermain dengan mereka kalau bertemu di jalan. Dan kau—“

Barney mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku satu ke buku lain, lalu ke kertas yang ada di tangan kanannya, lalu matanya beralih ke Robin lagi.

“—ingin mengadopsi anak, Robin?” tanya Barney, seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar kalimat panjang yang dituturkan Robin sedari tadi. “Jangan bercanda.”

“Aku tidak bercanda sama sekali.” Ekspresinya serius dan tegang, matanya menatap Barney dengan determinasi yang mendalam. “Lily … Lily bahkan sudah hamil anak kedua dan aku tahu Marshall sangat bahagia dengan itu. Sementara aku? Apa yang aku berikan untukmu, Barney?”

Barney ingin memotong, namun Robin berbicara lagi.

“Aku itu menyedihkan, Barney. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan itu, tapi ini berbeda ketika kau diberitahu kalau kau tidak bisa memilikinya. Aku rasa itu bagus jika mengetahui bahwa suatu hari aku bisa mengubah pikiranku. Tapi sekarang, pintunya sudah tertutup.” Robin menghela napas. “Aku tidak bisa memiliki anak, dan itu berbeda dengan aku tidak ingin memiliki anak. Tapi kau menginginkannya, Barney. Aku tahu itu.”

“Takdir, Robin.” Barney mendekat untuk mendekap Robin, namun Robin menghindar, memberontak dari apa pun yang ingin dilakukan Barney. Barney melanjutkan, “Karena takdirlah kau tidak bisa mempunyai anak. Tapi, apa kau tahu? Karena takdirlah kau dan aku bisa saling jatuh cinta. Karena takdir kita bisa menikah. Hidup memang tidak sempurna, Robin, dan … hadapi itu.”

“Tapi—“

“Punya kau saja sudah cukup,” ujar Barney, lalu segera memeluk Robin erat-erat. Robin tidak memberontak kali ini, dan kedua lengannya dengan canggung memeluk Barney. Dia berusaha keras supaya air matanya tidak meleleh dan itu akan sangat sangat memalukan untuk menangis di depan Barney.

Robin menatap buku-buku yang ditinggalkan Barney begitu saja di atas kasur. Barney mengikuti pandangannya, lalu meraup keempat buku itu dengan kedua tangan, begitu juga dengan kertas yang sudah ditulisi Robin dengan goresan pensil, dan membuang semuanya ke tong sampah.

“Barney.”

Barney tidak mengacuhkan Robin. Dia mengambil pemantik di atas nakas dan menyalakannya, lalu membakar semua buku itu sampai hanya tersisa abunya. Robin tidak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan.

Mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai akhirnya Robin lebih dulu meninggalkan kamar, ingin menyediakan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Barney. Tak lama kemudian Barney menyusul, dan mereka sarapan dengan tenang, hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu di atas meja makan.

Barney berangkat kerja, dan begitu pula dengan Robin. Mereka bersiap-siap pergi. Mereka melangkah keluar, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan sibuk di trotoar, kendaraan yang begitu penuh di jalanan, dan beberapa anak kecil yang melewati mereka sambil berlari-lari.

Tidak apa-apa. Robin tidak membutuhkan buku-buku itu lagi dan tidak perlu cemas bahwa dia tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik.

Barney mendekat padanya dan mengecup bibirnya, singkat, lalu menggenggam tangannya dan mereka berjalan dengan tenang.

Robin tersenyum. Tangannya terasa hangat.

**Author's Note:**

> maaf ambu-san tema bukunya gak kerasa huhu ;-;//


End file.
